Upa (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 17 Upa collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu DB Part 2 *Release date: Unknown In the 80's, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. Upa appears once in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as red or yellow. The mini rubber figurine comes with an innocent smile on his face, both arms to his sides and his feet in unison. *Part 2 Keshi Set *Release date: 1989 This miniature Part 2 Keshi set has included a few of the characters from the Vegeta Saga (also known as the Saiyan Saga) and some characters from the King Piccolo Saga. Upa is included in the part 2 set holding his hunting arrow and his bow behind his back as he is portrayed in his older state as he appeared in the Vegeta Saga. One of Bandai's Keshi series, it has included characters such as King Yemma, Chi-Chi, King Kai, Piccolo, a Saibaman, King Piccolo, Nappa, Launch, two variants of Gohan (one from the cover art), Goku, Vegeta, Master Roshi, Bubbles, and an older Upa. *Dragon Ball Mini Figure Selection series 2 *Release date: 2003 The Mini Figure Selection series volume 2 was released in September 2003 and has included a repertoire of characters from the Dragon Ball series in a nice bronze color highlight. Included in this set is a miniature Upa carving into the ground near the Korin Tower base. The figurine of Upa is well-crafted and has a distinct bronze coloring scheme, matching the rest of the Mini Figure Selection series set. *Chara Puchi Dragon Ball Part 2 Miniature Collectible Series *Release date: 2004 The Chara Puchi releases by Bandai were not limited to the phone strap series. In February 2004, the second set of Chara Puchi figurines was released and incorporated plenty of characters from the Dragon Ball series run. In this set, all the characters came sitting on top of a mini Dragon Ball. Upa came sitting on a Dragon Ball and with a miniature base, maintaining both his hands in front as he sticks his feet outward. Others included in this set and also sitting on Dragon Balls are the Jackie Chun, Launch, Puar, Bulma, Goku, Grandpa Gohan, Mr. Popo, Tien, and Chiaotzu. Also, the initial releases of these mini-figurines came with a small piece of candy. Banpresto *Mini Collection 2 series *Release date: 2004 This set included a few Dragon Ball characters in miniature scale. Upa was included among the pieces in this set and is portrayed with a surprised expression. Others included in the same Mini Collection 2 set are Ninja Murasaki, Mercenary Tao, General Blue, Nam, Jackie Chun, Korin, Android 8, Goku with his orange gi, and Goku with his winter clothes. All the figurines come in miniature boxes with their image on front. *Historical Figure series Volume 2 *Release date: 2007 Released on May 14, 2007, Banpresto’s Historical Figure series was a great tribute to some of the characters in Dragon Ball as a bust format. In each volume of this 4-part set, a certain saga was emphasized through the featured characters. Upa is included in the volume 2 set amongst a few others, including Mercenary Tao, Korin, Android 8, and Goku. Each set connects to the other volumes to create an astonishing combination of characters as a complete diorama piece. *Ichiban Kuji Korin Tower Set *Release date: 2008 This Banpresto Ichiban Kuji three-piece set released in 2008 includes the Korin Tower as a simple assembly set. It has the base portion which includes Upa standing and staring upward, Goku in the midsection as he continues to scale the tower, and the top portion, which has the tower's large section where Korin resides. Each of the three pieces is sold separately but is needed to complete the tower itself. MegaHouse *DX Chess Piece Collection Dragon Ball Series *Release date: 2003 MegaHouse also released a DX Chess Piece Collection in November 2003 that featured characters from Dragon Ball. This set included two versions of Upa as pawn pieces. Both ar extremely small but serve as pawns in the chess board set. The black and white versions of Upa are meant to be played in the game on opposing sides. The piece is given the “pawn” position in the chess set and comes with both hands kept to his sides and a smile on his face. Other pawn pieces included in this chess set are Mr. Popo, Korin, Emperor Pilaf, Oolong, and Chiaotzu. Other basic pieces included in this set are Goku (King), Bulma (Queen), Launch (Queen), Krillin (Rook), Kid Chi-Chi (Pawn), Ox-King (King), Yamcha with Puar (Knight), and Master Roshi (Bishop). *DX Chess Piece Collection Dragon Ball Series *Release date: 2003 MegaHouse also released a DX Chess Piece Collection in November 2003 that featured characters from Dragon Ball. This set included two versions of Upa as pawn pieces. Both ar extremely small but serve as pawns in the chess board set. The black and white versions of Upa are meant to be played in the game on opposing sides. The piece is given the “pawn” position in the chess set and comes with both hands kept to his sides and a smile on his face. Other pawn pieces included in this chess set are Mr. Popo, Korin, Emperor Pilaf, Oolong, and Chiaotzu. Other basic pieces included in this set are Goku (King), Bulma (Queen), Launch (Queen), Krillin (Rook), Kid Chi-Chi (Pawn), Ox-King (King), Yamcha with Puar (Knight), and Master Roshi (Bishop). *Capsule Neo Memories Part 6 series *Release date: 2005 The first MegaHouse series to incorporate Upa was a capsule special edition set released in March 2005. The series, entitled “Memories,” portrayed previous scenes with Goku and others from the original Dragon Ball series. This specific diorama portrayed Tao along with Goku in their extremely deadly scuffle, with Tao lunging and slicing at Goku with his sharp-edge curved blade. In the background of the diorama, Upa is also visible as he witnesses their deadly fight. Goku is seen dodging Tao’s swift strike, which apparently angers the furious Tao further. All the expressions on the characters are perfect as it is synchronized to match the scene from the series. *Capsule Neo Memories Part 6 series *Release date: 2005 MegaHouse also released the same aforementioned figurine set in a gold base as an alternate coloring scheme. Also released in March 2005 as a part of the Memories series, this is the same figurine set that portrays Mercenary Tao attempting to swipe Goku with his sword as Upa views from behind. As a special gold variant, the production of this set was limited but serves as a nice alternate collectible for those interested in different color schemes. *Capsule Neo Memories Part 6 series *Release date: 2005 The first MegaHouse series to incorporate Grandpa Gohan was a capsule special edition set released in March 2005. The series, entitled “Memories,” was the Capsule Neo Part 6 set which portrayed previous scenes with Goku and others from the original Dragon Ball series. This specific diorama portrayed Grandpa Gohan along with Goku in their heartwarming reunion after their bout in Fortuneteller Baba's competition. Goku is seen jumping up on Grandpa Gohan's shoulders and grabbing his hat as he expresses his joy. There is great detail in Grandpa Gohan’s facial reaction, including his great deal of joy from seeing how greatly his grandson has progressed. Upa is seen in the background in this piece along with Yamcha, Puar, Bulma, Master Roshi, Krillin, and Fortuneteller Baba who are all in the distance as spectators and aid in completing the atmosphere of this diorama. *Capsule Neo Memories Part 6 series *Release date: 2005 MegaHouse also released the same aforementioned figurine set in a gold base as an alternate coloring scheme. Also released in March 2005 as a part of the Capsule Neo Part 6 Memories series, this is the same figurine set that portrays Grandpa Gohan with Goku on his shoulders. Upa is seen in the background in this piece along with Yamcha, Puar, Bulma, Master Roshi, Krillin, and Fortuneteller Baba. As a special gold variant, the production of this set was limited but serves as a nice alternate collectible for those interested in different color schemes. Morinaga *Morinaga Korin Tower set *Release date: Unknown Morinaga's Korin Tower is built by collecting the pieces separately and having some very basic assembly. Each piece brings together a portion of the tower, allowing some characters to be seen atop the tower, others in between as they climb it, and some on the ground base itself. Upa is seen on the ground base. Others included in this same Morinaga Korin Tower collection are Bulma, Goku, Korin, Yajirobe, Yamcha, Krillin, and Master Roshi. A hole in the top portion of this tower fits Goku's Nyoi-bō (Power Pole), which serves as the link between the tower itself and Kami's Lookout. Plex *Miniature DBZ 7-pack set *Release date: Unknown A 7-piece Keshi miniature set encompassing characters from Dragon Ball Z's Saiyan Saga was produced by Plex and holds the Banpresto logo. Plex's 7-piece set included a randomized selection of the characters from Bandai's Keshi Series Part 2 set, which was originally released in 1989. These Keshi pieces in the packaging are randomized but include everyone from the Series 2 sets depending on which 7 are inserted in each packaging. Upa can be found in these 7-pack sets in numerous Keshi colors. Upa is randomly inserted in these packs, and may or may not be in some packages. Also, these mini pieces come in randomized colors, ranging from a variety of red, green, blue, and yellow bases. The miniatures are scaled at the same height and basically re-releases of Bandai's previous Part 2 set in brand new packaging by Plex. These packs are highly collectible for a vintage set. Also included in the pack is a randomized pog and holofoil sticker. Unifive *Collection Box Number 2 Type-A *Release date: 2004 Unifive has released a very collectible and masterfully designed miniature of Bora in 2004 with a red leaf Native American logo base to stand on. The figurine remains immobile although its distinct features are visible. For one, the clothing and cultural garb is extremely on the mark. Of course, his expression remains confident and protective of his little Upa, who also comes behind his leg, maintaining a surprised expression. Also included in this set is Dr. Gero, Shenron, Android 8, and Goku with winter clothing. Ultra Figus *Ultra Figus Miniature Series *Release date: 1999 Argentinian distribution company Ultra Figus has released an Upa figurine in a set of miniature collectibles in 1999. The set consists of a total of 36 figurines, including some that are extremely rare and available in this set. Characters included in this set are Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui, Frieza, Nappa, Raditz, Vegeta, Princess Snake, Chi-Chi, Goku, Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, Master Roshi, Goz, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Kid Chi-Chi, Kid Krillin, Kid Goku, Kid Piccolo, Fortuneteller Baba, Puar, Oolong, Launch, Bulma, Emperor Pilaf, Shu, Mai, a Saibaman, King Yemma, Mr. Popo, Ox-King, Bora, Upa, and a Great Ape. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise